How he became to be
by heavnz773
Summary: A story about Hwoarang basically, Please read and review! It is better then it sounds.
1. In the begining

Rating: Ages 17 and up  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Tekken.   
  
The winds have blown the Springs feather off of Hwoarang face. The figure, who seems to be in great shape of his body was wearing a white vest that showed his muscular complexions, and white baggy street pants that was sagged. His hair was highlighted with a reddish color, and his eyes matched his skin. He was also wearing a white bandana over his head.   
  
Hwoarang was practicing his Tae Kwon Do martial arts in a park that was very delight and beautiful. This is a park off the coast of Korea, where Hwoarang father had worked to raised the family, but died in a car accident. His mother had worked in people's houses as a maid, and only earned enough money to lay food on the table for the family. Hwoarang was devastated after coming home and hearing the horrible news of his family.   
  
After he had found out what happened, he had devoted his life to do whatever he wants, without the guidance of his family or anyone. Hwoarang is a street gang leader, small time but is feared by many. Everyday the young man would roam the city streets or Korea, gambling, street fights, and partying.   
  
Hwoarang was done for the day and walked back out of the park to his motorcycle. He got out the keys, popped it up, got on and started riding. Hwoarang drove to a road and made a sharp right turn to enter main streets. There was a little café next to a bench, Hwoarang parked his motorcycle there.   
  
The man entered the café and got onto a stool next to the bartender. Everyone was looking at him, they all seemed so scared, Hwoarang knew, he had knew why. Hwoarang took off his white bandana and out it into his side pants pocked with a little chain as a zipper. Then the figure used his hand to waved off some of the fine hair that was covering his left eye. Then suddenly a man stepped out of the dusky blue and approached Hwoarang.   
  
The man seemed to be American, and very old at that. He had a very over-grown beard that almost covered his face. The man was holding a pocket knife in his hands and seemed ready to slash somebody. Nobody else seem to notice the knife on the strange man hand, but only the appearance of Hwoarang. But Hwoarang was the only one in the room to notice it, because he is a street punk himself. He then prepared to strike, the other guy began to dodge the hit as it was coming. Hwoarang quickly moved out of the way and evade the swift move. Everybody in the room was in shocked.   
  
"Good as always I see" said the man putting away the knife   
  
"Well, Paul Phoenix" said Hwoarang   
  
"What are you doing here" asked Paul  
  
"Here to see the grave" said Hwoarang with his voice fading away in the atmosphere   
  
"Things haven't change for you I see" said Paul trying to cheer the other guy up with his talk   
  
"Why are you here" questioned Hwoarang   
  
"You will know later" answered Paul  
  
"Hey listen man, I'll catch you later" said Hwoarang putting his bandana back on while walking out of the café and onwards to his motorcycle   
  
Hwoarang hear the voice of Paul behind, and he left it there too. He didn't want to hear anymore, except to go to the grave. That was his purpose here in Korea, and that was what he was going to do, and nothing more in Korea.   
  
Hwoarang fired up the roaring engine, then started driving it to the intersection up ahead, there Hwoarang had seen the place. The place where he had last seen Jin Kazama. The place where he went hand to hand combat with Jin, the place where he had encountered the draw, the first draw of his life. Hwoarang drove the vehicle over there and got off.  
  
Hwoarang stood there, right at the spot where he had stood facing the embarrassing draw. There was a immense blazing going through inside of Hwoarang that time, the fire within grew hotter and hotter, like he was in a oven. The only was to relieve the pain was to defeat Jin Kazama to show the last fight they had was all just a fluke, and the he was the real champion.   
  
There could of have been a little tear coming down his eyes, but he did not let it go, he hold it in so the tear would stay in, the fire would stay there. But then there was the reason, the reason meant that he cannot ever enter the King of Iron Fist Tournament until he served his years in the army. As an army cadet. Hwoarang was pissed after the had received the letter that came in the mail that day, the day that he was struck with homesick.   
  
"That's why I must see my master, Baek" said Hwoarang to himself   
  
Hwoarang took a long silence of just standing there thinking what he must do. Then a while later, he got back on the motorcycle and drove to his destination. The cemetery.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hwoarang hasn't entered this graveyard since the day after his teacher died, Baek was like a father-figure to Hwoarang, not only that, but Baek has been raising Hwoarang ever since his father and mother had passed away. Hwoarang owed mostly everything to the old man, but nevertheless, he had to get revenge for his master death. Hwoarang walked up to Baek's grave and kneeled down before it, giving his respect.   
  
"What should I do master" pleaded Hwoarang   
  
The young martial artist took out a letter from his pocket and lay it down in front of his master, Baek grave. The letter was written in information style that states Hwoarang goes to the army in a special group for certain reasons that will be explained later on.   
  
"I need guidance, please give me a sign" said Hwoarang to his master grave   
  
Hwoarang was obviously pleading for help from his master, he needed a sign or anything to set his path in destiny right. Hwoarang was forced into joining the army, and the fourth tournament is coming right up, what should he do he had thought kneeling before the grave.   
  
Then above his master Baek's grave, there had been a radiant light that had sparked, it was his master Baek. He was covered all in his shinny light abyss. His master was giving him a lecture.   
  
"You must move on" said the radiant light  
  
"Master" said Hwoarang in a low voice  
  
"You have grown, grown very strong, this is your life" said the radiant light giving the martial artist   
  
"My life" asked Hwoarang picking back up the letter from the army  
  
"Do what you want, this is your destiny however you may see it or use it, you must choose your path" said the radiant light showing his teachings to his fellow pupil   
  
"Master" said Hwoarang  
  
"The spirits are calling me, live your life, I have lost the game" said Baek   
  
The master spirits suddenly disappear in thin air, leaving Hwoarang alone once again. Hwoarang hearing his master, did what he had to do. He fled the grave and went back to his motorcycle and headed for his apartment.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day……………………………..  
  
Hwoarang woke up with a happy expressions on his face, like it was all made up. Usually when he wakes up, the alarm clock would always rang before he got up, but this time he had beaten it, for the first time since ever. Hwoarang got off his bed with a cheerful smile, then folding his blankets and placing them under his pillow. His room was all black. If anyone would enter this room in a fight, Hwoarang will always have the upper advantages.   
  
Hwoarang went inside his bathroom from his master bedroom. After he was done with all of his business, he headed outside the door with his usual outfit. While on his way outside to the apartment building complex his cell phone started to ring. The ring of the cell phone was very peaceful, as an angel came home.   
  
"Hello" answered Hwoarang picking up the cell phone   
  
  
  
Authors note: Please review!!! 


	2. Boxing champ meeting

Rating: Ages 17 and up  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Tekken.  
  
"Hello?" said Hwoarang again   
  
"………..Are you the Korean Kangster…?" asked the mysterious caller  
  
"Huh? Who the hell is this" demanded Hwoarang looking frustrated   
  
"Come to the West Bridge Hotel" said the caller   
  
"Who are you?!?" questioned Hwoarang pissed   
  
Click……  
  
The mysterious had hung up the phone. Hwoarang had wondered who the heck could of have known his number, or even know that his nickname in the streets is "Korean Kangster". Could he be something……..?  
  
Hwoarang had a billion questions flowing through his mind. Questions weren't going to be answered just standing there, might as well go to the destination the street expert declared. Hwoarang quickly put away his cell phone by clipping to his side-pocket then starting up the engine for the motorcycle.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The two connected doors of the West Bridge Hotel opened by two door men letting in a young guy. Hwoarang approached a nearby bench and sat down. He looked around first, to check out the place, after all this is Korean, and the caller had seemed to be British.   
  
This Hotel is a Grand Hotel where only the rich stay at, more like the rich part of Korea. Could this guy be a snitch? Not even a snitch would hide in a tourist place as nice such as this one right here. The lights were so shiny, the walls reflected everything as it was a mirror. The floor and ceiling resembled each other with the same design and tablets. People were all around here, tourist, business men, poker players, and even gangs. What kind of place is this? The whole place was so enormous.   
  
The phone rang……….  
  
"Yea. I'm here" said Hwoarang answering the phone  
  
"Go to the clerk at the counter and she will tell you what you need to know from there" said the caller Click……….  
  
The Tae Kwon Do expert exerted his body off the side bench of the West Bridge Hotel and approached the counter. The clerk there seemed very generous and nice. She did not say anything yet she just handed him a little piece of note.   
  
"What is this? 7 0 7? Is this a room number?" asked Hwoarang  
  
"That was what the note that was left for you, any other information I cannot say" said the woman clerk   
  
Hwoarang looked around and searched for an elevator, he finally found one close to the far end of the floor. There were at least four elevators over there, two was seemed to be guarded by thugs in a black suit and the other two were free. Hwoarang curiosity got the best of him as he went up to one of the thugs . Hwoarang is a feared gang leader, and very bold. He was the same size as the same size considering that he is a street thug himself at one time.   
  
"Hey this elevator is off limits to any unauthorized personnel" said the thug  
  
"I don't feel like using the other two, how about you let me use this one eh?" said Hwoarang in a tone that meant trouble  
  
"Hahahahahah. Who is this guy?" said the thug   
  
Hwoarang didn't wanted to answer any of the question, because he knew that actions speak louder then words. Hwoarang took a quick look around as to see how many guys were actually guarding the two elevators, there was exactly six. Lets take this three at a time.   
  
"Hey, this guy still here?" said the thug in the black suit who Hwoarang is still standing in front of  
  
Hwoarang took his actions quickly as he punched the thug standing in front of him in the abdomen almost tearing it if didn't know how to block or guard against it correctly. After about two punches to the stomach, Hwoarang reached for the man's left hand twisting it about ninety degrees angle then twisting it hard enough making the whole man body twist and felled down to the ground. Talk about twisted.   
  
Now there are five guys left, this is how Hwoarang always fought on the streets, him against the crowd. The fighting was making a huge crowd with everyone watching and enjoying.  
  
Hwoarang got into his fighting stance getting prepared for an oncoming assault as he could sense the opponent next move. And there it was, one of the man in black charged at Hwoarang with his two arms, the Tae Kwon Do expert quickly evaded this attack, then shifting his weight to the left, he did a very brutal attack on the thug. Hwoarang kicked up as high in the air as he can while still holding his fighting stance then dropping his right leg back down hard on the thug neck, the man yelled out in pain.   
  
Hwoarang then kept his punching going, kicks going, and throw moves at a very steady pace of movement. Hand and legs were thrown everywhere, but during the whole fight, Hwoarang didn't seemed to be getting any tired at all.   
  
The fight was over after Hwoarang did a leap turn-around kick sending the other guy flying hitting the trash can. The crowd roared and cheered. Hwoarang took the applaud praise as a show. He was use to all of this since he used to get into street fighting all the time.   
  
"Anybody wanna use this elevator? It's free to the public" yelled put Hwoarang in his native Korean language   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As Hwoarang was making his way along the 7th floor coming around on the silky cleaned floor of the building hotel. Hwoarang was walking by the rooms, there was 710, 709 on the other side, and now 707 the room of his destination.   
  
Hwoarang put his palm on the door knob, it was locked tightly. Hwoarang tried to picked the lock with the two needles in his pocket, but it didn't work, the door was locked tight and can only be opened from the inside. Guess this door is one of those special kind.   
  
There only one way in, and that was to knock on the door. He did so, he knocked on the door twice. Then suddenly moments later, the doors opened. Hwoarang was greeted by a blonde haired man, hair was as long as Hwoarang's hair but it was blonde. The man was wearing a Hawaii shirt that had sandy trees on them followed by brown pants and black shoes. The mans seemed to be quite fit.   
  
"Come on in" greeted the blonde hair man  
  
Hwoarang entered the room and the door was immediately locked shut. The room was pretty dark even though considering that it is near the afternoon. Curtains and blinds covered up all the windows, the light was turned off, you could not barely see anything in the room, beside the couch and the flat screen TV that was in the opposite end of the position of the couch. The only light available to see was the one on the stand next to the couch.   
  
"Please, have a seat" insisted the mysterious caller  
  
"Yea. Who are you" questioned Hwoarang keeping his guard up   
  
"Don't be so uptight………. Hwoarang" said the blonde hair man  
  
"How do you know my name?" asked Hwoarang now looking anxious to see what's going on   
  
"My name is Steve Fox" said the blonde hair man  
  
"Steve Fox…." mumbled Hwoarang thinking that the name sounds familiar   
  
"Wait a minute, aren't you the guy from Britain who was the Heavy-Weight champion in boxing?" asked Hwoarang sounding excited a little bit  
  
"That's right. I fled my country in order to survive my death and live my life" said Steve  
  
"What brings you here to Korea?" questioned Hwoarang getting to know the boxing champ   
  
"I need you help" said Steve  
  
"My help? For what? It'll cost you" said Hwoarang telling Steve everything at first hand   
  
"I need you and you need me as well" said Steve giving a bargain of his own   
  
"What?" demanded Hwoarang  
  
"Lets just say I can get you out of the army cadet and get you in the King of Iron Fist Tournament" said Steve with a smirk on his face  
  
"And what do you want in return" asked Hwoarang getting interested now  
  
"We both want the same thing, the glory of wining and fame" said Steve   
  
"Bullshit" said Hwoarang with a don't care type of look  
  
"Now I'm the one confused here" said Steve scratching his head  
  
"That is not my soul purpose in the tournament this time" said Hwoarang saying those words with a fist of blows and punches  
  
"Then what do you want" asked Steve  
  
"You don't need to know, just stay out of my business and affairs" said Hwoarang warning the boxing champ  
  
"But before we actually began, I got a billion question for you to answer man, like how do you know me, I want everything" said Hwoarang   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's note: Please review and enjoy!! 


	3. Next time leave the cell on vibrate

Rating: Ages 17 and up  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Tekken.   
  
"So now you know everything" said Steve Fox  
  
"Guess so" said Hwoarang waving his red highlighted hair   
  
"So how exactly are you gonna get me out of the Korean army and into the tournament" asked Hwoarang wondering  
  
"Don't worry about that, I got it covered for you" said Steve sounding confidence  
  
"And why would the Korean army get their asses all the way down in America just to be looking for some guy like you" said Steve  
  
"Tch. You don't know me. You came all the way down from England just to get me as your bodyguard so why wouldn't the army?" said Hwoarang  
  
"And besides, you're a champion in boxing, where's all your money?" demanded Hwoarang   
  
"Hehe…… As you can see I'm a little broke right now" said Steve   
  
"Alright listen closely, I know this rich guy….. Someone from Tokyo Japan and he can just about do anything" said Steve excited  
  
"Are you good friends with this guy or what?" questioned Hwoarang suspicious   
  
"Oh yea, he's gonna be in the tournament so don't worry" said Steve confidently once again   
  
"I hope this works out……." said Hwoarang with his voice fading away in the darkness of the room  
  
"Oh yeah, why do you want in the tournament anyways?" asked Steve scratching his blonde hair  
  
"You don't have to know" said Hwoarang   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hwoarang got back home tiredly and just fell asleep down on his bed in the master bedroom. Hwoarang took out his cell phone to plug it in the outlet for it to charge and suddenly it rang.   
  
"Hello?" answered Hwoarang half asleep  
  
"Yo Hwoarang, this is Jay man" said the caller   
  
"Oh Jay, sup?" said Hwoarang  
  
"You know that guy from about two years ago where you made that little draw?" asked Jay  
  
"Yea. Why?" asked Hwoarang getting up off his bed and staring out the window he could see the stars beaming with radiant light as he looked out. After all, it was about 11:00 for a glance to view such beautiful things   
  
"Well I just got the news from the boys and he's in Australia!!" said Jay   
  
"What??!!? Where?" demanded Hwoarang wanting to know an answer right away and his eyes wide open blazing with a passion at instant  
  
"Yeah. He's currently in Brisbane" said Jay laying the news down   
  
"Get me the ticket" ordered Hwoarang   
  
"Huh?" said Jay confused   
  
"Don't question my authority and just get me the ticket for Brisbane" ordered Hwoarang once again  
  
"Alright man, I'll come by tomorrow" said Jay   
  
"Cool. Peace." said Hwoarang before turning off the phone   
  
After the hearing the stellar news he was satisfied and couldn't sleep anymore. He finally can settle the score with Jin at Brisbane, Australia tomorrow! Hwoarang then really didn't know anything about Brisbane besides Korea and the United States. So he quickly pulled out a chair and turned on his computer then logging on the internet. He typed in Brisbane Australia. Many things popped up.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Authors note: Please review and tell me what you think about it so far? 


	4. All talk and no action

Rating: Ages 17 and up  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Tekken.  
  
  
  
The moon had already lit up in the dark sky as out fellow hunter laid on the bed. Hwoarang slept in a luxery hotel at the Grand Hilton. He laid there comfortly as he was thinking about what his next move was going to be. He needed to track Jin Kazama down. He needed to do it quick. The tournament was only months away, and when that time comes Hwoarang would have to be helping out Steve and avoiding the military officials. Times sure flies he thought, I got to act fast if everything is going to be according to plans.   
  
The place was Brisbane Austrailia. Hwoarang made his long hourly trip here as soon as Jay told him about the news. It was after midnight, and Hwoarang was not asleep. Instead, he got up off the luxurious bed and turned on the night lamp to the right of the king size matress. Opening the bags that he brought all the way from Korea, he took out a black leather jacket with some blue navy keans with an inside white shirt. Hwoarang got ready in the bathroom, to see if he looked good. His long highlighted hair was always straight no matter if he had ran, jump, or fight. It was plain straight. Obviously, his hair was naturally straight.   
  
Hwoarang walked out of the hotel room and locking it with a key. The Tae Kwon Do expert wasnt use to using keys, especially back in Korea where he had used security cards to open and locking doors. I guess not everywhere is that advance Hwoarang thought. Slow and steadly, he walked down the hallway and and exited the hotel after going down two floors. It was very cold over Brisbane since it was Winter. It wouldnt be this much cold if it wasnt at night.   
  
As he walked down the slopy sidewalk road, he could see glimpsed off wishing stars in the sky. Not that much people believes in wishing stars, but back in Korea, it would be very special, and raely would you see something this maze of amazement. Hwoarang didnt believed much in the Legends he had heard from his grandmother. While Hwoarang's shoes flickered on the ground, suddenly he could feel a present close by to him. There was a lot of movement going around in that alley about a block ahead of Hwoarang. What Hwoarang knew at the time, was there was more then three people. The noise in their shoes moved very rapidly. A fight? Hwoarang thought.   
  
The Korean Kangster ran with haste down the sidealk and made a left turn into the large dark alley. As soon as Hwoarang made his way downt he alley, he only saw one person. Not even two. Just one. Hwoarang was very shocked. How can his understanding of the martials arts fail his perception? Still, Hwoarang shook off his confusion and got a little closer to see who that person was. From what Hwoarang saw from the 45 degrees angle was a glimpse of a man.   
  
  
  
The man was standing still. He was wearing a hood, a dark blue hood over his head. A hooded jacket that had consumed his upper body with long dark blue jhock pants to be followed along with it. Nice style Hwoarang thought. He was always into fashions, which explains the stack of fashions magazine under his bed back over in Korea. The hood was covering the ma's face, then out of the dark, he charged towards Hwoarang powering his legs to make an assault. Hwoarang easily jumped over the man landing on the other side hads first with a finishing flip.   
  
Hwoarang said nothing. He thought that those running skills, stance, and movement was all too famailair. Hwoarang had his suspiscions at first, but he had to make sure it was true. The red-haired man threw a quick punches at the hooded man, but he dodge with haste, and the movement of his legs was all too smooth, as if he could anticipate the moves. The man's karate suddenly change as he changed his battle position into a casual stance. It seemed as he was offering a draw. Hwoarang hesitated for a second, but agreed. Whoever this person was, he could fight, and his speed seemed to be unmatched by anyone who Hwoarang has come across.   
  
  
  
"Who are you" questioned Hwoarang as he withdrew his fighting stance  
  
The hooded man yet again still said nothing. He slowly took his dark blue hood off and summoned himself. It was Jin Kazama. The one that Hwoarang has been searching for who knows how long. Jin stood about the same height as Hwoarang, and just about the same age. There were many simarlarities between the two.   
  
"Jin? So I have finally found you" said Hwoarang waving off his hair to the side  
  
  
  
Jin stood there without saying a word. "I dont know what to say", like "what are you doing here?". Well, of course Jin already knew the answer to that. All these thoughts rained down Jin's brain and thoughts. But all of these were famalair questions that has been asked and already answered before.  
  
"It's been awhile" said Jin with a smooth soft voice  
  
  
  
"I see that your fighting has grown very much since I have last seen you............ In hiding" said Hwoarang with a smirk  
  
"You havent changed at all" said Jin with a force of offensive  
  
  
  
"And you're still the same I see" Hwoarang countered  
  
"Why are you here in Brisbane? Training?" asked Hwoarang   
  
  
  
"What are you up to Hwoarang?" questioned Jin as he walked closer to Hwoarang; face to face talk  
  
"Just trying to catch up on old times sake" answered Hwoarang with ease trying to lesser with Jin  
  
"If you have came all the way here to challenge me to another duel, like it or now you shall fall down to my feet once again" said Jin with authority  
  
"You always did have this much of confidence in you" said Hwoarang cracking his knuckles  
  
"Enough talk! Letys do this!"   
  
  
  
"You're on!"   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's note: Please read and review. 


	5. Action shall alway speak louder then wor...

"Don't be so sure!" said Hwoarang  
  
With those words, Hwoarang changed his pace from slow and steady to wild and aggressive. He leaped up high off the ground and with his right leg up in the air he lowered it down landing on Jin's head. The kick was intensly strong as it made Jin drop down face first. After the powerful hit, Hwoarang tried to regroup his body and maintain a steady fighting stance.  
  
  
  
"Let me show you the real power of Tae Kwon Do!" said Hwoarang with authority   
  
"You yet to face the true power of my new style of martial arts. The combat of Karate." said Jin   
  
"Karate?" questioned Hwoarang with confusion  
  
"The art of the advanced Mishima style Karate" said Jin forming himself a new fighting stance  
  
  
  
Jin now was in his self-defense mode. While in this mdoe, no one has ever been able to even lay a hand on Jin ever since he started to pratice his Karate in Austrailia. Hwoarang had never seen this type of Jin before, not even the last time they had fought. Hwoarang quickly tried to adjust with Jin.   
  
"What is this?" demaded Hwoarang  
  
"Take your breath, Hwoarang. Come." said Jin with grace  
  
Hwoarang grinned and charged with his right elbow at Jin but was easily avoided by a single step made by Jin. The Tae Kwon Do expert was just warming up. Jin was still standing still with his two hands covering his face and stomach. His two legs were sat down on the ground tightly and didn't budged until commanded to. Hwoarang threw a quick couple of punches and kicks towards Jin trying to perfrom a little combo but failed once again. Jin legs was moving off and on the ground smoothly dodging, avoiding, and blocking attacks thrown to him.   
  
"What's wrong? Are you tired?" chuckled Jin  
  
  
  
The red-haired man said nothing and was ready to make another attack. At this point Hwoarang was getting very frustrated. He had missed all those hits and is very warned out. But he tends to remain his composure in this fight. He does not want to end things like last time or even worse. Jin's Karate has grown so much during this course of the year Hwoarang thought. The last time that Jin and Hwoarang had fought was in a street fight. That was the time when Hwoarang was in his state of hustler. They ended up in a draw. But this time things just seemse so different because things are in favor of Jin.   
  
Right now Hwoarang was very tired and warned out after throwing so much air punches and kicks. Jin on the other hand was in top form and had many more energy to go. Hwoarang at this point was very vurnerable to any type of assault becuase of the lack of strenth at this point. Still, he tried and mae another attack. Hwoarang threw more faster kicks this time at Jin but was evaded again with ease. Hwoarang had only a small amount of strenth left.   
  
"Enough playing around. Time for me to end this. Hwoarang, you shall fall by my hand. Get ready!" halt Jin  
  
"You may be able to destroyed me now, but you have not destroyed my will to fight. And that is where you shall fall Jin" countered Hwoarang  
  
"Like I said, enough talk" said Jin changing his fighting stance once again  
  
  
  
This time, there was a slgiht difference in his fighting stance comparing to the first and second one. Jin swiftly moved his left leg away from his right leg to form a straight angle. His fist was ready and he waved it in front of his face. At this point, things looked like an onslaught of assault was going to Hwoarang by the hands of Jin who quickly kicked Jin in the face with his right leg. Hwoarang fell but got back up easily. As Jin started to throw another punch at Hwoarang, the Tae Kwon Do expert leaned a little bit to the right just the right amount to dodge the punch.   
  
"My turn" said Hwoarang  
  
  
  
Hwoarang saw an opening in from of Jin's abodmen since Jin had changed his fighting stance twice already in this battle. He quickly sprung his knee towards the abodomen, then with a lucky strike, Hwoarang managed to do an elbow assault to Jin's face. With a various brutal attacks that Hwoarang has just done, there was no way that Jin would be still standing. Jin was down on the ground flat. Although it really damaged Jin, he managed to get back up to his feet to continue the fight but suddenly out of the dark a dart was fired at Jin Kazama. It taregted stright to the back of his neck.  
  
  
  
"Jin!?!?" yelled Hwoarang looking around to see what was goign on  
  
About two seconds later, Hwoarang was also shot with a dart to the back of his neck. By then, the two infamous fighters of Tekken were in their downfall. Out of the dark came out a large group of people. They were no ordinary people. They were the Tekken force. They had on grayish armor that had covered up their whole body complety. The only opening that the humans could see through was the eye vision part of the speiclly enhanced suit from the Mishima Zaibatsu.   
  
The old man who was standing in the middle and leading the pack was none other then the ruthless Heihachi Mishima. He was Jin's grandfather who taught him the first arts or fighting. History between these two seems to be unknown except by their family members. Heihachi stood there next to Hwoarang and jin with a smirk crossing his face. His eyes were weary and blue but sometimes could be seen as red. On top of his blad head there was two typicla hair sticking up. It was no ordianary that you can get at the barber shop, this one was from the lighting.   
  
The man had on a brown leather jacket, and white pants. He ordered his Tekken Force to carry Hwoarang's and Jin's body to the van they had outside of the alley pakred.   
  
"Be careful with these bodies, I do not want any type of fragile accidents." instructed Heihachi Mishima   
  
The Tekken Force carried the bodies lighty and slowly because of Heihachi's warning which was always very strict. The Tekken Force including Heihachi made their way to the van and the bodies was lay down on the van in the back. While Heihachi's forces climbed onto the van, he stood and then a helicopter had came for his transportation. Heihachi had always travel in style becuase of his wealth and ruthless power.   
  
  
  
Authors note: Hoped you enjoyed it. Read and review. 


	6. The Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Tekken.  
  
  
  
Heihachi Mishima sat on a masters chair on his office in the Mishima Zaibatsu building. His eyes peeked out of the immense window behind him lurking in the outside. Suddenly, his door was knocked. His whole office was all the way on the top of the building. Heihachi's professor was at the door with a document in his hands.  
  
"Come in" said Heihachi with a deep firm vocie  
  
  
  
The professor walked in with a smirk across his face. It was Dr. Boskonovitch. A old man who is working for Heihachi Mishima by force.  
  
  
  
"I have the results for the Devil gene" said Boskonovitch with a fearful voice  
  
"You have done well Dr." said Heihachi taking the document  
  
"So.....so well I be rewarded with the blood sample you promised me...?" Boskonovitch shivering   
  
"Of course! Heihachi Mishima of the Mishima Zaibatsu always keep his word!" said Heihachi with praise  
  
  
  
One of the two bodyguard that is behind Heihachi took out a tube with green blood in it. It was the blood sample that Dr. Boskonovitch wanted. The blood of Orge. This blood was to save Dr. Boskonovitch ill daughter.   
  
"Oh! Thank you so much!" said Boskonovitch  
  
"You can leave now" said Heihachi reading the document  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey get me out of this cell shit!" demanded Hwoarang gripping the cell bars  
  
"Quiet down!" ordered one of the Tekken Force guarding the cell  
  
The cell was about medium size. It was only suitable fro one person. It had a bed along with a toilet seat followed by a sink with a half broke mirror. Hwoarang was laying on the bed thinking of a way to brake out. He was very pissed in the cell, not only because they put him in there but they did not give him a fair fight with Jin.  
  
"Hey! Where are we!?" demanded Hwoarang with authority  
  
"You are in the underground of the Mishima Zaibatsu empire!. Now settle down in there"   
  
  
  
'Underground'? Hwoarang thought why would he be here? Hwoarang tried to keep a focus mind.   
  
  
  
"Then where is Jin Kazama?" questioned Hwoarang   
  
"Shut your mouth! You ask too many questions!"   
  
  
  
Hwoarang kept his mouth shut because he knew how hard he tried to ask the Tekken Force woukd not leak out any valuable information. The Tae Kwon Do expert knew he had to get out somehow. This was his first day in this cell. How long can he stand it he thought. Hwoarang looked at the clock on the outside of the cell. It read 11:00 am at the time. Then, he turned his head and saw his gear on the table, his cell phone, wallet, and keys.   
  
"Lunch should be in a couple of hours. I'll wait until then to try to figure something out. I'm just starving!"   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Jin had the Devil Gene in him all this time. But I just had to make sure of it. But that is just half of my project, I need the other one. Kazuya Mishima. These thoughts rained down Heihachi's mind as he was planning something.  
  
Heihachi walked out of the labratory exit. Jin lay on a tes subject bed. It was all white. The labraotry was color was black, the only light that Jin could see was the light ontop of his bed shinning on his body. Jin was straped to the bed and could not move an inch. He could not even talk. Pain was running throughout his body. From top to bottom. Jin tried to broke free but it was all pointless. The last thing that he remember was the fight between he and Hwoarang.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
2.00 Pm  
  
"Alright. It's time for your lunch break" said the Tekken Force guard opening the cell door  
  
"Great! What are we having?" said Hwoarang feeling very excited  
  
"Couple of dried fish and some milk" said the guard  
  
"Milk?! Dried fish!?!? I ain't not freakin cat man!!" screamed Hwoarang  
  
  
  
The Tekken Force guard said nothing back and handed Hwoaeang the tray of cat food. As he placed it down on the ground for Hwoarang, abruptly, Hwoarang did a chop on the back of the guard's neck with ease. The Tekken Force guard obviously did not have any martials arts within him. Hwoarang quickly took the keys out of the wasted guards waste belt and locked the jail cell.   
  
At this point, he had to find a way out of here. He quickly made a right turn into a long dark hallways and randomly chose a door. As it turns out, it was a locker room. There were several Tekken Force outfits to choose from hanging from the walls. Hwoaranghad to choose the one that he would fit in, his size. The Tekken Force outfit was all black except for the edges, it was brown because these outfits seemes like tehy have not been washed or worn for quite a long time. Hwoarang found his size and tried it on. it fit perfectly. Hwoarang placed the clothes that he was wearing earlier in one of the openend lockers.   
  
"Alright! It's time to move" said Hwoarang pumping himself up  
  
  
  
Hwoarang had to put on the suit to stay out of trouble and not to be seen. Hwoarang ran out of the locker room and ran to the end of the dark hallway to the exit. He burst out and bumped into Heihachi Mishima who was aquainted by two of his enormous bodyguard.   
  
"You! What are you doing out of your post?" demanded Heihachi Mishima  
  
"Uhh-" Hwoarang started to studder "I'm on the lunch break" answered Hwoarang quickly   
  
"And where is your equipment? Your weapon?" questioned Heihachi now with suspiscion  
  
"Shit!" Hwoarang mumbled under his breath  
  
"I left it back in the lockeroom" said Hwoarang   
  
"I suggest you go and get it" said Heihachi with an evil glare on his face  
  
"Yes Sir" said Hwoarang stepping out of Heihachi's way  
  
  
  
As Heihachi walked by he Karate chopped Hwoarang on the back of his neck. Hwoarang dodged it easily and turned around.  
  
  
  
"Ah-hahahahaha" giggled Heihachi  
  
"What?" said Hwoarang confused  
  
"How stupid do you think I am? You are Hwoarang" smirked Heihachi  
  
"What makes you think that I am Hwoarang?" said Hwoarang crossing his arms  
  
"Your tactics of fighting. That is the pathectic art of Tae Kwon Do" said Heihachi   
  
  
  
Hwoarang took of the Tekken Force helmet revealing his identity.  
  
The short talk ended when Heihachi sent another blow towards Hwoarang face, but Hwoarang evaded once again. Hwoarang got into his fighting positon as did Heihahci. Hwoarang quickly did a 360 degress jump kick to the face of Heihachi and connected. Heihachi faded back a little but regained battle position as Hwoarang threw a couple of punches and kicks for some combos moves. Heihachi evaded all of it but soon realize that Hwoarang was toying around with him. Heihachi saw a sick smile on Hwoarang's face.  
  
"Don't you understand old man? Once I enter the King of Iron Fist Tournament, I will take over as boss of your wealthy empire" declared Hwoarang with a firm voice  
  
"You are a fool if you think that. You will never ever conquer the Mishima art if Karate" countered Heihachi  
  
"You are a coward Heihachi. You knew you are too old to defeat your grandson, Jin Kazama. So you captured him into your sick world and wish to take his life?" said Hwoarang unfolding his arms   
  
"You don't know anything yet boy. You are just a simple spicemen which is here in this world to be used" said Heihachi  
  
"Shut your mouth old man" said Hwoarang  
  
  
  
Hwoarang didn't want to talk anymore. He was never a person who liked to talk. Just all business. Hwoarang threw a quick punch at Heihahci's chest but failed as the Heihachi Mishima gripped Hwoarang by his wrisk and twisted. Hwoarang yelled in pain but Heihachi continued his manuever. Hwoarang tried to get out by twisting his own wrisk the other way. Luckily for him, it turned out to be a sucess. Hwoarang threw some more hard blows at Heihachi's face with his legs and all connected. Heihachi fell down. While Heiahci was down, he tripped Hwoarang down with him.   
  
Heihachi got up first and picked Hwoarang up by the neck, and gripped it with his hand.  
  
"This is the Iron Fist that will destroy you" said Heihachi  
  
Hwoarang couldn't say anything but tried to brake free from the hands of Heihahci. His neck was about to brake but Hwoarang managed to kick Heihachi in the abodemen dropping Hwoarang on the floor. Hwoarang knew that he was warned out. Heihachi reenergized himself by making a quick meditation in the battle. Hwoarang saw this as an opperturnity to brake free. He made a run for it as he jumped into a elevator taking him up to ground floor.   
  
"Heihahci! You won't be so lucky next time around" said Hwoarang as the doors of the elevator closed  
  
"We'll see" said Heihahci regaining control of his body  
  
  
  
The elevator doors closed as it took Hwoarang up to the first floor of the Mishima Zaibatsu building. Hwoarang ran to the front doors and exited the enormous building. What Hwoarang saw all around him was Japanese people.   
  
  
  
"This must be Japan" 


End file.
